Bart Gets Hurt
by Robin0203
Summary: Bart gets hurt on a mission won't let anyone help him Dick must call for reinforcements. No slash
1. Broken Rib

Wally was staying at Barry's house for the weekend and they had just finished eating dinner, when he got a call from Dick.

"Hello" Wally said.

"Wally get down to the infirmary now!" Dick said.

"Why, what happened, what's wrong and to who" Wally asked.

"It's Bart, he" Dick said when he was cut off by someone grabbing the phone.

"Hey Wally, just ignore Nightwing he's overreacting everything's totally crash here so no need to come down here" Bart said.

"Bart" Wally said.

"Sorry got to go, bye" Bart said hanging up.

Wally didn't like the worried tone in Dicks voice and the cracking sound in Barts. "Something was very off with that call better get down there and see what's up" Wally thought Wally super sped to the infirmary when he saw Nightwing cornering Bart with an inhibitor collar in his hand and Tim trying to back him up and get Bart to calm down.

"What's going on here" Wally yelled getting everyone's attention.

While Bart was distracted Dick tried to get the collar onto him but Bart super sped across the room at sat on a chair away from everybody else

"ok will someone please tell me what's going on here" Wally said.

"The team was on a mission when Bart broke his arm were trying to get Bart to let us reset his arm but we can't get close enough" Tim said.

"Can you guys give Bart and I a minute" Wally said, then Bart got up from the chair.

Tim and Dick left the room and Wally got closer to Bart as Bart backed up until he was cornered.

"Wally, Stay Back, Wally Stay Away From Me" Bart yelled as Wally got closer then Wally stopped in front of Bart and hugged him for a few minutes until Jaime walked in.

"Tim called me after Bart hung up on you, can I help" Jaime said walking in.

Wally smirked and said "actually you had perfect timing do me a favor and scan Bart for another injuries".

"Got that scarab" Jaime said looking at over his right shoulder.

"Scan almost complete" the scarab told Jaime.

Bart looked confused and then Wally answered his unasked question "when do you ever tell me or anyone for that matter everything that's wrong with you".

"That's true... Scans almost complete" Jaime said.

"Ok so far other than the broken arm Bart has a broken rib and a shattered knee, ow that has to hurt" Jaime said.

Wally looked at Bart, sighed, then said "Bart get on the bed".

"But" Bart said.

"Bart, get on the bed" Wally said.

"B-" Bart said being interrupted by Jaime.

"Bart just get on the bed" Jaime said.

Bart sighed and got on the bed.

"What hurts more and which one do you want us to fix first" Wally said, Bart didn't respond

"Jaime which rib exactly" Wally said sighing then looked at Jaime.

"Third from the bottom on the right, but it looks like it's healing and the scarab says that we need to hold the rib up for a little bit until it heals should take about 7 minutes" Jaime said.

Wally nodded "Bart" Wally said knocking the boy out of his gaze. "You ok" Wally asked worried.

"Yeah fine just lets hurry up" Bart said.

"Jaime how's the scan coming" Wally said.

"It's done" Jaime said.

"Anything new" Wally said.

"Yes, but it can wait" Jaime said.

Wally nodded and said "ok Bart what do you want to us to fix first, you're arm, knee, or rib.

Bart shrugged. "The scarab said we have a 5 minutes until the rib heals and unless we hold it up fast it'll heal wrong" Jaime said then Wally looked at Bart who gazed off again.

"Bart lay down" Wally said.

"Why" Bart asked snapping out of his gaze.

"So we could hold your rib up until it heals" Wally said, "now take off your shirt and lay down".

"Why can't I stay sitting up" Bart said.

"Because it'll be easier to fix your rib" Wally said.

"5 minutes" Jaime said.

"I never asked to be fixed" Bart said trying to get off the bed but Wally stopped him.

"Stay, Jaime watch him I'll be back in a sec" Wally said.

A second later Wally came back with Barry. "Why is he here" Bart asked Wally.

"Nice to see you too, Bart" Barry said, "but why am I here".

"He has a broken rib that has" Wally said looking at Jaime.

"3 minutes" Jaime said.

"Until it heals but for it to heal properly we have to hold it still until time runs out" Wally said.

"Why-" Barry said being cut off by Wally saying.

"He won't let me" Wally said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we have 2 minutes until it's to late"

"Bart" Wally said.

"No" Bart said.

"Barry" Wally complained

"One minute" Jaime said

"Bart lay down now" Barry said

"But" Bart said.

"Now Bart" Barry yelled

"45 seconds" Jaime said.

Barry made Bart lay down. Bart tried to get up but Barry ran over to him and held him down.

"Now Wally" Barry yelled.

"20 seconds" Jaime said.

Wally ran over to Wally vibrated his hand and put it in Bart's chest and straightened the rib and Bart screamed his lungs out.

"Just 5 more seconds 2 and 1 it's healed" Jaime said then Wally took his hand out and Barry let go of Bart.

"Ow" Bart said turning and clutched his rib, "that was so not crash".

"Jaime what was the thing the scan found that could wait" Wally said.

"It was-"Jaime said getting cut off by Bart putting a hand over his mouth.

"It was nothing and we're sticking with that, now that the whole rib things over with I'll be leaving now" Bart said moving his hand and turned around.

"Freeze" Wally said then ran to block the door.

"Jaime you were saying" Barry said.

"Well other than his knee and arm he has a cut on his side" Jaime said.

"Don't expect me to sleep over anytime soon" Bart said making his way back to the bed.

"Wait what about his arm and knee" Barry asked.

"Nothing" Bart said.

"He has a broken arm and a shattered knee" Wally said.

"Dude" Bart yelled.

"He was going to find out anyway" Wally argued.


	2. The Cut

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice

"I'm going to change be right back" Bart said leaving then coming back a second later wearing white shorts and a black T-shirt. Then he sat on the bed.

"I'll be back in 20 or so minutes if you need me sooner call me" Barry said.

"Ok I'll fix his cut and then when you come back we could do his arm and knee" Wally said.

"Perfect, see ya later bye" Barry said super speeding out of the room.

"I got to go home" Jaime said leaving Wally and Bart alone.

Wally lifted Bart's shirt up a little bit so he could see the cut, "Ok I'll be back in a sec with some materials don't move" Wally said.

Bart looked at his cut and kept picking at it, then Wally came but Bart didn't notice, Bart still not noticing Wally put down the materials.

Then, he grabbed Bart's hand and said "Don't pick at it". Wally let go and went back to the materials, Bart finally looked up and saw the materials (alcohol wipes, gauze, medical tape, and needle and thread). Wally noticed Bart's eyes widen and ran blocking the door knowing that Bart would try to make a run for it which he did.

"Bart I know it's going to hurt but it'll get infected if we don't patch it up" Wally said.

Bart sighed and Wally led him back to the bed and sat him down and said "you want to lay down" Wally said, Bart nodded.

"Ok" Wally whispered, smirking and helping Bart lay down and walked back to the materials.

"Lift your shirt up a little bit" Wally said coming back with an alcohol wipe in his hand.

"I'm so going to regret this" Bart said lifting the corner of his shirt and looked at the ceiling.

"What's this" Wally said noticing a scar with a bruise next to it.

"What" Bart said.

"The scar and bruise" Wally said.

"Which one" Bart said.

"This isn't the only one" Wally said.

"Can you just fix the cut, please" Bart said still looking at the ceiling.

"Ok, this might sting a bit" Wally said.

Wally started to clean the blood around the cut then when he got to the cut Bart flinched.

"Sorry" Wally said continuing to clean the cut, "almost done".

"There the cuts clean" Wally said getting the needle and thread.

Bart grabbed the pillow from under him and covered his face.

"It's not that bad" Wally said.

"Besides you still have to hold up your shirt" Wally said.

Bart lifted the corner of his shirt still covering his face with the pillow. Wally pinched Bart cut so he could start sewing and started stitching Bart's cut as the Bart's grip on his shirt tightened. When Wally finished he patted Bart's arm and said "there all done, that wasn't so bad was it".

Bart removed the pillow and smirked. Wally went back to the materials and put them away. He turned his head to check on Bart when he saw Bart picking at the stitches.

"Bart" he yelled super speeding to the boy and grabbed his hand.

"What I can't help it" Bart stated as his defense.

"Here this will help you not pick at it" Wally said super speeding to the chart and back with a bandaid. Wally grabbed the bandaid and covered Bart's stitches with it.

Please review what you want to see in the next chapter.


	3. Arm and Knee

XN4m1n3 and I did this story together so I'd love to give credit to XN4m1n3. Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Bart was picking at his bandaid and Wally yelled "DUDE!, stop picking at it, it'll loosen". Wally grabbed his hand.

"Wally" Bart said sitting up and hanged his feet off the side of the bed as he stared at the ground.

"Yeah" Wally said preparing for the worst.

"Can I ask you something" Bart asked still staring at the floor.

"Always" Wally said taking a seat next to him on the bed as he put his right hand on Bart's shoulder.

Bart looked at Wally's hand then at Wally. "I want you to be honest".

"Ok what's the question" Wally asked nervously.

"How much will it hurt" Bart said.

"Bart I promise you it not as bad as it sounds" Wally said smirking.

Bart sighed and shook his head "I know you're lying, Wally ".

Wally hugged Bart and said "you're right but how'd you know I was lying.

Bart took a deep breath and sighed "because I... Never mind its not important".

Wally backed the boy away from his chest and said "because what, Bart...how'd you know I was lying?".

"I knew you were lying because I know how it feel to get your knee..." Bart said but stopped by Wally grabbing the boy who started to cry.

"Wally I can't I just can't go through it again" Bart cried on his cousins chest grabbing his shirt tightly like his life depended on it.

"It's okay Bart, it's okay" Wally said patting Bart on the back.

There was a long silence other than the little whimpers coming from the boy in his arms, until Wally felt his cousins grip loosen.

Realizing the boy had cried himself to sleep, Wally laid him down on the bed and left.

When Wally came back Bart was gone. Wally searched the whole mountain and beach then went back into the mountain not being able to find his little cousin and checked the zeta tube to try and find where Bart went.

Batman was in the kitchen and Nightwing and Robin were watching tv when they noticed Wally zooming around through the mountain.

"Everything alright" Batman asked as Wally searched for Bart's location.

"He escaped didn't he" Nightwing said.

"Yep and he managed to erase where he went" Wally said.

"Let me try" Nightwing said.

After a minute or two of trying Nightwing gave up and said "Batman you want to give it a try".

"Why not" Batman said walking over to the tube.

After a minute Batman said "got it he's in Vegas"

"You know how long that'll take to search a place with that many people" Wally said groaning.

"He is so going to kill me for this" Robin said. Everyone stared at Robin as he spoke.

"I know where he is" Robin sighed.

"Where" Nightwing asked

"How do you know where he is" Wally asked.

"Why is he in Vegas" Batman asked.

"He's at an abandoned house, we use it to get away from all of this" Tim said, "I'll be back".

"Wait we need a plan" Batman said.

"I doubt he's going to let you bring him back" Nightwing said.

 _Flash 04_

Barrywalked in and noticed everyone standing next to the tube "he escaped didn't he" Barry asked.

"Yep" Tim answered.

"We know where he is but we need a plan to bring him back" Nightwing said.

"Ok well having Batman glare at him is out" Barry chuckled.

In an abandoned house Bart was sitting on a coach playing Mortal Kombat on an Xbox 360.

When he heard a noise and jumped up it was Tim.

"I knew you'd catch on sooner but you took longer than I expected" Bart said.

"They're here aren't they" Bart said.

Batman, Nightwing, and Wally stepped out of the shadows.

"Well I guess it's game over" Bart said and closed the game.

"How are you walking on a shattered kneecap" Wally said, everyone stared at Bart's knee then back at him.

"Look you guys are just wasting time I'm not going back to the infirmary" Bart said.

"Then don't you could go to the hospital, watch tower, even the cave" Nightwing said.

Bart rolled his eyes and said "you know what I mean".

"Bart why don't you just come back to the infirmary" Wally said.

"You know exactly why" Bart yelled.

Batman watched Tim as he could see the guilt tare him up inside, then he placed a hand on Tim's shoulder knocking him out of his gaze. Tim stared at Bruce, then Bart, then Nightwing, then Wally. Tim went back to staring at Bart argue with Dick and Wally. The guilt was taring him up inside then Tim sighed, turned around, and left. Bruce and Bart watched as Tim left, Nightwing and Wally noticed Bart stopped arguing and was looking at where Tim was supposed to be. They looked at Batman then back at Bart.

"Save it" Bart yelled, "I said no I'm not going back".

"Then we'll make you" Batman interrupted, "we don't have time for this argument the more time we spend arguing the less time we have till it h-".

"heals wrong I know I know if I had a nickel for every time someone said that" Bart interrupted Bruce.

Bruce, Dick, and Wally started to get closer to Bart and Bart walked backwards until he was cornered. Everyone knew you should never corner a speedster, especially when there injured, especially if it's Bart.

Bart glared at them and he started to vibrate, then he went through the wall and ran but Barry tripped him and put an inhibitor collar around his neck.

Bart rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back. Barry offered Bart a hand but Bart shook his head no.

"Come on Bart it's for your own good" Barry said.

"I was wondering where you were" Bart said staring at the stars.

Bart smirked "you know I never thought I would ever be staring at the stars while wearing an inhibitor for the millionth time".

"Millionth time what does that mean" Barry said.

Bart smirked but it faded away slowly, "Nothing".

Batman walked up to Bart and knocked him out "was that really necessary" Barry said with a confused look on his face.

Batman injected a syringe filled with a yellow serum. He smirked and said "no".

"Then why-" Barry said.

"It's better for his sake and mine" Bruce said.

Barry picked Bart up bridal style and left the abandoned house with Wally, Nightwing, and Bruce.

When Bart woke up he felt an IV in his arm and he tried to yank it but his hands were restrained and so were his legs.

"Perfect" Bart said, "Where am I".

"You're in the bat cave" Barry said, "How are you feeling".

Bart rolled his eyes. "We fixed you're arm and knee when you were unconscious" Barry said.

"Can you do me a favor" Bart asked.

"Depends" Barry asked.

"Can you take that stupid thing out of my arm" Bart asked.

Barry looked at Bruce. "When was the last time you ate something" Bruce said.

Bart shrugged, don't remember. Bruce and Barry walked out of the cave to Wally and Dick. Bart asked Wally when the last time Bart ate. Wally's eyes widened "I don't know".

They ran back to Bart and asked "Bart did you eat anything at all after the mission" Barry said.

Bart shook his head no and everyone's eyes widened when they realized that the mission was two days ago.


	4. The End

"Ok um Bart name anything you want to eat" Barry said.

"I don't know pizza" Bart shrugged.

"Wally you want some pizza" Barry asked.

"Sure" Wally answered.

"How many boxes should I order" Barry asked.

"I'll eat 8 boxes" Wally said. Then they stared at Bart.

Bart shrugged "I don't care" Bart said putting his hand through his hair.

"I'll order 24 pizzas, 25 if you guys want" Barry said.

"Sure I can go for pizza" Dick said.

"Great I'll go order" Barry said.

Bart sighed as he turned to lay on his side and then fell asleep.

"Hey... Bart... Wake up" a soothing voice said as they gently shook him.

Bart moaned "leave me alone".

"Come on upstairs, you have to eat something it's not healthy" Bart opened his eyes to see Barry helping him stand.

When they went up stairs they started eating the pizza and watched Scary movie 3.

Bart had fallen asleep right after the Michael Jackson scene.

When Bart woke up he realized he was back on the bed in the cave.

Bart stood up and startled Barry who was near him. "Hey, kid" Barry said in a gently voice "how ya feeling".

"Crash" Bart said with a smirk.

"I'll go get the ok from Batman then we're out of here"

Barry had gotten the ok out of Batman then took his his grandson and himself home.

The End hope you enjoyed review:)


	5. Important Authors Note

I am editing this story to make it better because this is one of my first stories so they have many mistakes. These stories, that'll be listed soon, no joke pained me to read, not even kidding, it hurt to read these stories. Review which parts I should keep, which parts I shouldn't include, and what you would like me to add. I am doing this to the following stories.

Bart Gets Hurt

Bart Gets Sick

Pain

Underweight, Scars, and Bruises


	6. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


	7. Rewritten

_**Second story completed today, wahoo! I've done Nightmares and now this. I'm trying to make it up to you guys. Believe it or not, my phone broke again! This time permanently, now I'm using this crappy phone and I can't see emojis! Its sad, but if I disconnect my charger it shuts off. I'm getting a new battery, thank god. Sometimes it shuts off even if it is plugged in *sigh* enough ranting, here's your story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry in advance guys.**_

Wally was staying at Barry's house for the weekend and they had just finished eating dinner, when he got a call from Dick.

"Hello" Wally said.

"Wally get down to the infirmary now!" Dick said.

"Why, what happened, what's wrong and to who" Wally asked.

"It's Bart, he" Dick said when he was cut off by someone grabbing the phone.

"Hey Wally, just ignore Nightwing, he's overreacting, everything's totally crash here so no need to come down here" Bart said.

"Bart" Wally warned.

"Sorry, got to go, bye" Bart said, hanging up.

Wally didn't like the worried tone in Dicks voice and the cracking sound in Barts, 'Something was very off with that call better get down there and see what's up' Wally thought and super sped to the infirmary.

He saw Nightwing cornering Bart with an inhibitor collar in his hand and Tim trying to back him up and get Bart to calm down.

"What's going on here" Wally yelled getting everyone's attention.

While Bart was distracted Dick tried to get the collar onto him but Bart super sped across the room at sat on a chair away from everybody else

"Ok will someone please tell me what's going on here" Wally said.

"The team was on a mission when Bart broke his arm were trying to get Bart to let us reset his arm but we can't get close enough" Tim said.

"We don't want it to heal wrong" Dick added.

"Can you guys give Bart and I a minute" Wally said, Bart got up from the chair.

Tim and Dick left the room and Wally got closer to Bart as Bart backed up until he was cornered.

"Wally, stay back," Bart warned, fear etching in his voice "Wally stay away from me" Bart panicked as Wally got closer Wally stopped in front of Bart and hugged him for a few minutes, attempting to calm him down, until Jaime walked in.

"Tim called me after Bart hung up on you, can I help" Jaime asked, walking in.

Wally smirked and said "actually you had perfect timing do me a favor and scan Bart for any other injuries".

"Got that scarab" Jaime said looking at over his right shoulder.

"Scan almost complete" the scarab told Jaime.

Bart looked confused, until Wally answered his unasked question, "when do you ever tell me, or anyone for that matter, all your injuries".

"That's true... scans complete" Jaime said.

"Cool" Wally said, "will we need Barry".

"Yes" Jaime said, after a second thought.

Wally looked at Bart and gestured to the nearest bed, "Bart get on the bed".

"But" Bart said.

"Bart, get on the bed" Wally said, sternly.

Bart sighed and got on the bed. Wally texted Barry and waited about 10-15 seconds till he came. Wally filled him in, in superspeed, and asked Jaime for the list of injuries.

"Ok other than the broken arm, Bart has a broken rib, a cut on his side, and a shattered knee, ow that has to hurt" Jaime said, wincing.

"What hurts more and which one do you want us to fix first" Wally said, Bart didn't respond.

"Jaime which rib exactly" Barry asked, looking at Jaime.

"Third from the bottom on the right, but it looks like it's healing and the scarab says that we need to hold the rib up for a little bit. We have 3 minutes until it heals wrong, all we need to do is hold it up till times up. It need to be held up for at least 30 seconds" Jaime informed.

The older speedsters nodded and took in the newly given information, "thank you, Jamie" Barry said and made his way to his grandson.

"Yeah let's just hurry up" Bart said, solemnly.

Wally nodded and said "ok Bart, lay down".

Bart laid down and Barry played with his hair, "I never asked to be fixed" Bart whispered.

"I know, I know" Barry said, sympathetically, and held Bart's shoulders down, firmly.

"It doesn't help that your holding me down" Bart said, feeling his heart speed up.

"I know, I'm sorry" Barry kneeled next to his grandsons ear and whispered, "just relax and breathe"

Bart snorted, "easier said than done".

"Now Wally" Barry nodded at him and grasped Bart's chin, "look at me"

Wally vibrated his hand and put it in Bart's chest and straightened the rib. Bart's head snapped up as his back Archer and he screamed bloody murder. Barry held him down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Jaime winced, "20 more seconds and that's it".

Bart's knees started to rise and Wally held them down, with his free hand.

Silent tears slid down his face and he was shaking, not vibrating, shaking.

Barry whispered into his ear, "almost done, I promise, I'm sorry Bart, I'm so sorry, he's almost done".

Barry kissed Bart's hair and sighed in relief when Jaime said, "times up, it's healed".

Wally took out his hand and stared at Bart, who was just staring at the ceiling. Barry let go, looked at Bart, then the ceiling, then back to Bart.

"Bart?" Jaime asked, Bart blinked and a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks, "Bart" he repeated.

"He's in shock" a voice came from a nearby corner, Tim walked out of the shadows and walked over to them. He had snuck in when Bart screamed.

"Can't someone die from shock" Wally asked.

"Yes, 1 of 5 people who suffer from it tend to die" Tim said, Bart's eyes drooped, Tim patted Bart's cheek, "hey, stay awake" Bart's eyes were unfocused; dizzy.

Bart's mouth opened slightly and he began to drool, Tim laid Bart's head to the side, facing him, "Barry, fix his knee, Wally fix his arm, Jaime where's the cut exactly".

"How'd you... you know what you're a bat, I shouldn't be surprised" Jaime said, "right side".

Tim smirked, then lifted Bart's shirt, he contained a wince, he was right, although he wished he wasn't, Bart had an infection.

Tim cleaned the cut and injected ibuprofen. He also hooked up an IV with antibiotics into him. Tim bandaged the cut and saw as Bart got some color back. "His blood pressure is regulating" Tim announced, "call me if you need me".

Tim grabbed Jaime and left the speedsters alone. Barry and Wally waited for there unconscious family member to wake up, he had slipped into unconsciousness when they all started treating him.

"He'll be ok" Wally reassured, "he's a strong kid" Wally hugged Barry and left, giving Barry a reassuring smile before closing the door behind him.

Barry went to the side that Tim was on earlier and held Bart's hand.

-an hour later-

Bart's eyes opened, "hi" he whispered.

"Hey" Barry whispered, smiling.

"What happened" he wiped his face.

"You slipped into shock" Barry said.

"How" he asked.

"Infection" Barry said and Bart nodded.

"I just have one question" Barry said, staring at Bart's hand.

Bart smiled and squeezed Barry's hand, "what is it".

"Why didn't you heal" he asked looking at him. Barry and Bart stared at each other and Bart's smile dropped.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Don't kill me! The answer will be found in another fanfic, Underweight, The Scars, and Bruises, or its sequel, i dont know! Ah hell, I'll just tell you right know! SPOILER ALERT! They find out Bart doesn't eat as much as he's supposed to and when they ask why, they get more than they bargain for. They already know what he futures like, but they don't know what Bart's past was like.**_


End file.
